


Setting the Scene

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fanart, Knifeplay, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: The Colonel is figuring out that this is going to take some work. He's totally up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Colonel Sadist (an AU universe toppy sadist version of Sheppard) and John Sheppard (a masochistic subby take on John) from the Stargate_anonmeme WIP [The Colonel/John](http://community.livejournal.com/stargate_anon/1579.html?thread=4321835#t4321835). The summary is from the author. Apologies for the lack of "John Sheppard naked".

  



End file.
